The ability to integrate subsystem devices that communicate using a variety of legacy protocols into a modern secure Ethernet network requires the use of different devices (such as protocol converters, gateways, firewalls, and dedicated security appliances). Each such device typically serves a single function or supports a single protocol, is typically sourced from different vendors and uses different configuration tools that are at a high risk of exposure to a security attack, and does not have a programming environment that would allow an end user to customize the behavior of the device.